The Quadruplet Hybrids
by LittleVampire24
Summary: Klaus has mature older hybrids..and then he has the 15 year old goofy smartass hybrids. Ricky, Gio, Gray, and Roxy. They're used to having no authority figure and running wild. Sometimes tough love is the only love you can give.
1. First Time

Klaus was walking throughout the house when he heard a loud ringing noise. He covered his ears until it stopped. He sighed and followed the sound of panicked whispering. He saw the youngest of his hybrids. The quadruplets (oldest to youngest) Ricky, Gio, Gray, and Roxy. They're 15 and remainers of the failed pack. The first pack he tried to turn into hybrids. After seeing how everyone failed he decided to let them live, without trying to turn them. He came across them again. Roxy was hurt and dying so he gave her his blood and turned her. Her brothers saw how scared she was and didn't want her to be alone so they decided to turn as well. They were trouble by themselves, but when they're together they're worse. When he found them they were all messing with something. In _his_ office.

"Ricky, Gio, Gray, Roxy. What're you guys doing in my office?"Klaus asked sternly. The quads turned around.

"Nothing."they all said

"What was that sound?"Klaus asked

"Uh..maybe it was the others. Downstairs."Ricky suggested

"What's behind your backs?"Klaus asked taking a step forward

"Nothing."Gio

"Let me see your hands then."Klaus demanded and Gio held his hands out. Nothing was there.

"See? We didn't do anything."Gio said

"Gio, you're clear. Gray?"Klaus asked expectantly

"I'm clean."Gray said putting his hands up.

"Ricky?"Klaus asked and he showed his hands.

"Not me."Ricky said

"Roxy let me see your hands,"Klaus asked and she just stared at the ground,"Roxy I know you hear me." she took her hands out and there was a small device in her hands. It looked like a phone, but it wasn't.

"I thought it was my phone."Roxy said

"I had a witch friend of mine make this because I _knew_ you would try this."Klaus said

"If you knew I would try this, why'd you leave it there knowing I knew where it was?"she asked. Klaus was a bit taken back at her answer. Her logic made perfect sense.

"Boys go to your room please."Klaus said. They followed the order and Klaus closed the door. He snatched the device and sat Roxy on a chair. He sat on his desk in front of her.

"Roxanna can you explain to me the rules you've broken?"Klaus asked. She just shrugged with an innocent, sorry, sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry."she said

"Cute. But not what I asked. Answer the question. I'm not going to ask again."he said

"I'm not gonna say rules I broke just so you could say 'Hmm okay you repeated the rules back to me which means you knew them..so you broke them on purpose?'"she mocked

'This child can be a lawyer or detective.'Klaus thought

"Roxy.."Klaus warned

"I know the rules I broke, you know the rules I broke. I think we're on the same page here."Roxy said

"We may be on the same page, but we're reading two different books,"Klaus said,"Just answer the question Roxy."

"I have a question myself: Were you always a tyrant or is it just now that you have a hybrid army,"Roxy asked,"This conversation is done. I'll give you time to think about that question too, because you probably can't remember what you wore yesterday."she started getting up

"I'd advise you sit back down because if you walk out, you're gonna regret it, young lady."Klaus warned

"Young la- you know, you may be my ass-of-a-sire, but you're sure as hell not my father."Roxy said turning to walk out. Klaus appeared in front of her.

"1. Watch your mouth. 2. _I'm_ the one who saved you, I turned you with _my_ blood, you're living in _my_ house. So, no, I may not be you're biological father, but I'm as close as you'll get,"he said," _now_ , we can do this the easy way or hard way."Roxy stood there with her arms crossed. She was always stubborn. It got her in trouble a lot. She wasn't one to back down easily. Ever. As a vampire it was inhanced. Right now she had a bad feeling, but she didn't care. She usually trusts her gut feeling.

"Go to Hell."she said

"Right. Hard way it is."Klaus sighed. In lightening speed Klaus was back in his desk chair with Roxy over his lap.

"Klaus, let me go!"she yelled and Klaus just swatted her a couple times. She shrieked at how much it stung.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"You're in no position to give me orders. I was going to let you off with just a warning, but you decided to be stubborn and disrespectful."Klaus scolded. In her head Roxy was mentally kicking herself for not listening to her gut feeling.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"N-Nik stop."Roxy pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. She started squirming a bit.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Roxanna, you don't go into my office without permission and especially not to take something I confiscated. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir"Roxy said

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. No questioning my authority."Klaus said

"Okay o-okay okay. Nik s-stop, please."

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"And finally you need to watch your language."Klaus said

"I-I'm sorry."Roxy said. Klaus fixed her position so she was sitting on his lap.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay Roxy. I forgive you."Klaus said trying to calm her. She was finally calm after a few minutes. Another hybrid, Will walked in.

"Hey Klaus we have some info on- oh..sorry am I interrupting?"he asked

"Not at all. Roxy was just going to her room. Weren't you?"Klaus asked

"Yes sir."Roxy said and quickly walked out to her room. Her brothers were there.

"What happened?"Gio asked

"I should've listened to my instincts."she said and lied on her stomach.


	2. Backstory

Roxy was on the couch with her brothers watching tv. Will started flicking papers at her.

"Will, you're 17 cut it out with the childish games."Roxy said

"No thanks."Will said and did it again. Roxy hopped over the couch and walked over to where Will was.

"William I am warning you. I'm not in the mood for this right now. Stop."Roxy said

"Aw is someone upset because daddy spanked them?"Will asked and the other hybrids either laughed or gave Will a worried look.

"That's it!"Roxy yelled and pinned his right arm behind his back. She slammed him against the wall and twisted his left arm slightly. He hissed at the pain.

"Roxy let go."he said

"No thanks."Roxy said

"Roxanna,"a voice demanded from behind,"let go of him this instant."

"He started it."Roxy said

"Jazmine."the voice warned. The sound of her first name made her rethink her options. Since she rarely gets called it she knew not to push her luck

"Fine, Elijah."Roxy said and let Will go with her hands up in surrender. Elijah walked over to her and she braced herself. She was sure that he was going to rip her heart out. He was close to her when he said:

"Enough, unless you want another trip into Niklaus' office. Do you understand me?"Elijah asked. There were a few snickers from other hybrids. Roxy blushed of embarrassment.

"Yes sir."she whispered, looking down. It didn't matter, though. Everyone in the room heard what Elijah said.

"Good. William."Elijah said

"Yes, Elijah?"Will asked

"Leave her alone."Elijah said

 **Later On**

Bridget was recording a video. Will was about to prank Roxy...again. She had her back turned talking with some of the other hybrids right now. Will had a bucket of melted chocolate and a bucket of feathers. Will tapped Roxy.

"Roxy."Will said

"What?"she asked

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier so I got you a sweet treat."Will said and dumped the chocolate on her. She gasped. The other hybrids either stifled a laugh or had an open mouth.

"WILL,"she yelled then started whispering,"I'm not gonna kill him, I'm not gonna kill him."

"Aw. Lighten up."Will said and poured the feathers on her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"Roxy screamed and lunged at him. She tackled him to the ground and stuck her hand in his chest.

"JAZMINE ROXANNA,"Klaus yelled,"Let. Him. Go."

"You're so lucky."Roxy mumbled and let his heart go. She got up and turned to face Klaus.

"Why are you covered in chocolate and feathers?"Klaus asked

"Ask Will."Roxy answered

"I have the video Klaus."Bridget said

"Let me see."Klaus demanded and she gave him the phone. He sighed at what he saw.

"That's what happened."Bridget said when the video turned off.

"Roxy go shower. Will clean this up. I want you both in my office when you're finished."Klaus said. Roxy zipped up to her room and Will went to get cleaning supplies.

 **After**

"Ugh. I smell like a swedish candy store. Or the inside of a chicken coop. I'm not really sure."Roxy groaned to Bridget who was currently helping her with her hair. She was trying to comb it out, but the feathers that kept popping up were making it harder than it needed to be.

"If it makes you feel any better all I smell is the chocolate."Bridget said

"Gee. Thanks."Roxy said

"Just trying to help."she said

"Am I almost done?"Roxy asked

"Yeah you're done."Bridget said

"If I don't get back, my will is in a secluded place in the woods. My brothers will show you."Roxy said and Bridget laughed

"Ok."Bridget responded. Roxy walked to Klaus' office. She walked in and sat next to Will. Will was messing with a coin in his hand.

"I have a question."Klaus said

"What?"they asked

"Why are you two always at eachother's throats?"Klaus asked

"He's always antagonizing me."

"She makes it easy."

"We fought twice today and I've won each. Maybe you need that thrid times the charm ass whooping."Roxy said

"Jazmine. Language."Klaus warned

"Fine."she mumbled

"Apologize to Will."Klaus said

"Like hell!"Roxy yelled

"Roxy."Klaus warned

"Why do I have to apologize!? He started it!"Roxy cried

"Will leave. I'll call you in just a moment."Klaus said with black eyes.

"Sure."Will said and walked out merrily. Roxy growled at his back.

"Oh I'm going to wipe that smirk off of his little face soon."Roxy muttered

"Jazmine you will do no such thing."Klaus said

"Wanna bet?"Roxy asked and Klaus was soon right in front of him.

"Do you really want to test me, Jazmine. We talked about the sass."Klaus said

"Uh funny thing, no, _we_ didn't talk. _You_ talked while _I_ was forced to keep my mouth shut."Roxy said

"Roxy I'm trying really hard to find out what's going on with you and Will. Help me out here."Klaus said

"I hold a grudge against him. I know him from a long time ago. He...he was the reason I-I broke my curse. It was all. His. Fault. He's lucky he's still alive. He's lucky I'm still alive."Roxy said

"Sweetheart, calm down. Tell me what happened."Klaus said

"He was apart of my old pack."Roxy said

"Roxy what pack were you and your brothers apart of? You never told me."Klaus said

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't. Daddy told me it wasn't safe for us and there was a reason half of us were hidden and-"

"Roxy. Look at me. I'm the one who saved you. If I wanted to hurt you or if I wanted you dead don't you think I would've hurt or killed you already?"Klaus questioned. Roxy had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and moved her hair. She pulled her shirt down a bit and licked her thumb. She wiped her shoulder and there was a crescent shaped birthmark. Klaus gaped at her shocked.

"That's impossible."Klaus said

"Youngest generation. Only generation since my parents died."Roxy said

"Roxy tell me what happened."Klaus urged

"My brothers, Will, a friend- Molly- and I were in the woods far from where we were pack site..."Roxy started

 **Flashback**

"Okay the waterfall is right over here"Will yelled

"We know,"Molly yelled,"we can hear it!"

"We shouldn't be this far!"Ricky said

"Grow a pair, Richard! Can't be a poster boy forever!"Roxy yelled. A gunshot was heard from the distance.

"What are a couple of kids doing this far into the woods?"a guy asked coming out. The group stared at his friends with the big weapons.

"Just a little hiking. We were actually heading home."Gio said

"You aren't going anywhere. You're with that pack we're on our way to clear out!"a girl yelled

"Pack? We arent with a-"Gray started

"So what if we are!"Will yelled

"William shut the hell up!"Molly yelled

"So you are!?"the girl yelled

"No! He just likes challenging everyone he comes across!"Ricky said

"You're lying. Get them!"a guy ordered. Roxy immediately went after everyone with a gun and kicked it out of their hands. She tossed them into the waterfall and continued to try to save her friends asses.

"Guys we gotta run!"Molly yelled.

 **End**

"Everyone but Will ran. He was so prideful. He refused to back down from any fight. I had to go back and kill all of those hunter to save him. I guess I missed one because when we got to camp we found out they were ambushed. We could've stopped it if we hadn't wasted time. If Will hadn't wasted time. My parents were still partly alive. Dad gave us instructions on where to go and who to talk to. What roads to take and how to stay safe. Daddy said Keep the marks hidden. Keep out of the spot light. Keep on your toes. Keep eachother and yourselves safe. He gave us our early birthday rings and told us to go. He was there on the floor in our cabin, next to my mom waiting for the grim reaper. More hunters came and killed Molly. Will ran and so did my brothers and I. I swore if I ever saw will again, I'd make his life hell than kill him. Unfortunately my plans keep getting interfered with. I'm scared, though. Will is reckless abd he'll expose us and put us in danger. I don't want to run anymore, but I don't want to fight either."Roxy explained. Klaus was struck into silence.

"Go get your brothers and come back here."Klaus demanded gently

"I don't want to bring up the past again. It hurts. A lot. And than there's this little voice in my head trying to get me to turn it off. I dont want to, though."Roxy whispered. Klaus did something unexpected and hugged the little hybrid. She started bawling her eyes out.

"Roxy you don't have to be afraid anymore. You dont have to run anymore. You have a stable home and a stable enough family. You don't have to be worried."Klaus promised her

"Yeah, but for how long?"Roxy asked

"Always and forever."Klaus responded


End file.
